gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reuniting the Family
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |fail = Wasted Busted Amanda dies Jimmy dies Tracey dies Amanda gets scared. Fabien dies. |reward = Michael can hang out with Amanda and Jimmy again The Tennis Court in Michael's Mansion becomes available again |unlocks = Legal Trouble Doting Dad Lamar Down |unlockedby = Cleaning Out the Bureau |todo = Go to Bean Machine. Go to the '''tattoo parlor. Go to '''Dr. Friedlander's office. Go back to '''Michael's house.}} '''Reuniting the Family is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Michael De Santa performs independently. Overview Alone in his mansion, Michael falls asleep while watching a film. When he wakes up, Jimmy has appeared. Jimmy first apologizes for spiking Michael's drink, then proceeds to blame his father for his own shortcomings before ultimately admitting that he misses his dad. He also tells Michael that Amanda is unhappy with her new life with Fabien. Motivated, Michael decides to reunite his estranged family. Michael and Jimmy drive to the nearby Bean Machine, where they find Amanda and Fabien. Fabien dismisses Michael and insults Amanda and Jimmy. Michael stops himself from striking Fabien, only for Amanda to get fed up with Fabien and outright ask Michael to attack him. Michael grabs the FruitBook laptop of a nearby customer and smashes it against the yoga instructor's face. Amanda is initially angry at Michael, but then admits that she misses him. She asks that they seek counselling. Michael agrees. Amanda tells Michael that she'll meet him at the office of Dr. Isiah Friedlander. She then helps off a groggy Fabien. Next, Michael and Jimmy go to find Tracey. She is at Blazing Tattoo on Vinewood Boulevard, where she is begging Lazlow Jones to be allowed to reappear on Fame or Shame; he says he will do so if she gives him a blowjob. At this point, Michael and Jimmy appear. Michael, outraged by what he's just heard as well as Lazlow's previous behavior in the mission Fame or Shame, attacks Lazlow, forcibly piercing Lazlow's nose, ear and brow, then tattooing a penis on Lazlow's chest or back (player's choice). Finally, Michael cuts off Lazlow's trademark pony tail and demands that Lazlow gives Tracey what she wants without having to give him a blowjob. Tracey, impressed by her father's devotion, agrees to go with him and Jimmy. Michael and his children drive to Dr. Friedlander's clinic in Pacific Bluffs, where Amanda is waiting. In the ensuing therapy session, Michael and Amanda become progressively more angry with each other while Jimmy and Tracey studiously ignore their parents' yelling. While little seems to be resolved in the session, once back outside Friedlander's office, Amanda agrees to return home and give their relationship another shot. Michael drives his family home, and the mission ends with Amanda threatening to move into the Rockford Hills Hotel if they find Trevor waiting for them. After the mission ends, the player is automatically switched to Trevor, who has passed out drunk in his underpants on a little island east of Palomino Highlands with several bodies of Lost MC members seen lying around the area. Mission Objectives *Go to Bean Machine. *Go to the tattoo parlor. *Go to Dr. Friedlander's office. *Go back to Michael's house. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 10:30 **Skip all cutscenes. Aftermath *Amanda will request that Michael stops seeing prostitutes as a condition of their getting back together, regardless of whether Michael has actually done so. Michael can still engage in such activities, but can no longer use his Tailgater for this purpose. If Michael passes by a prostitute in the street, he will decline her advances and state that he is a "happily married" man. John Marston, the protagonist from Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game, will do the same thing if he passes near a prostitute in a local saloon. *Michael can now play tennis against Amanda again. *Michael's switch scenes will now depict him having a more harmonious relationship with his family, and interactions with Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey will now be more positive. Also he flaunts around his wealth and influence as well as a result of his promotion. StarTalk Newspaper "Following the ridicule he has received recently, self appointed anodyne metrosexual TV host Lazlow held a press conference yesterday to tell anyone concerned (of which there were only two of us), that his recent body modifications were 'forced on him'. In a rambling testimony, Lazlow kept talking of dark forces at work and bad men who wanted him dead, and that somehow this was not a midlife crisis. Lazlow's agent told us afterwards via cellphone "he is a great guy but he's been under a lot of stress with the show not doing so well and he's always been something of a fantasist. Best not take him too seriously." Weazel News Radio "Lazlow claims he was molested into cutting his hair. Talent show host Lazlow spoke yesterday about the events that caused him to change his appearence. '' '''Lazlow: '"I wouldn't do this to myself! There are dark forces out there, okay? Cults, I mean, Vinewood isn't all 'It's cracked up to be', seriously! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to therapy." Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "We can do this. I know now that this family is too irreparably damaged to have any hope of a normal relationship with anyone else. We're stuck with each other. And that's as close to a "I love you" as I've been in very long time." *Tracey De Santa - "All those guy friends you've violently assaulted in the past and finally this time it might actually get me somewhere! Fame or Shame here I come!" *Jimmy De Santa - "Physically assaulting annoying celebrities and yoga instructors! When it comes to father-son bonding that's so much more my speed!" Bleeter Posts Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_62_-_Reuniting_the_Family_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Reuniting the Family Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_62_-_Reuniting_the_Family_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_62_-_Reuniting_the_Family_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *The title of this mission is an obvious reference to Reuniting the Families, a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, despite the fact that the two missions do not bear much similarity. *During the cutscene in Dr. Friedlander's office, the Dignity yacht can be seen in the background, however, after the cutscene, the boat will disappear. *On the drive home, Jimmy and Tracey hint that Amanda's sexual history includes Fabien LaRouche, Kyle Chavis, "the juice guy", "the dog walker", Jimmy's third-grade teacher, "the trash guy", Michael's proctologist, Jesse, Andy Moon and maybe even Dr. Friedlander. *At the beginning of the mission cutscene when Michael turns on the TV, the film he is watching is clearly made within L.A. Noire, as demonstrated by the vehicle and Cole Phelps walking down the stairs. L.A. Noire is a 2011 game made by Rockstar Games. *Michael tells Jimmy that he will "probably be dead in a few weeks". This foreshadows the choice B ending of the game. *Each member of the De Santa Family will bleed out if shot even once by any weapon during this mission. *Despite the mission ending with Tracey being allowed to compete on Fame or Shame, there is no further storyline gameplay involving this story thread; the eventual outcome of her participation (she is defeated in the audience vote by a trio of masturbating monkeys) is only learned via Weazel News reports and if the player times it right to see the Fame or Shame broadcast on TV (during which Tracey sings a song about her father and Lazlow references his encounter with Michael). * In the Japanese version, a rocket is drawn on Lazlow's body instead of a penis. * If any NPCs are killed, the family will react and scold Michael. * Before Michael starts piercing Lazlow's body parts, Lazlow will scream "you're not going to give me a Prince Albert, are you?". Prince Albert is a common male genital piercing. *This is one of the few missions where a time lapse always plays in the opening cutscene, even in replay mode. *When piercing Lazlow, he will react in the following ways. For piercing his brow, Lazlow will say, "Owww! Are you poppin' a fuckin' tent over here? You fuckin' psycho." For piercing his nose, he will be all, "Ahh, you made me a pouty fuckin' hipster? Ah, oohh." For piercing his ear, Lazlow will say, "Ah! You fuckin' prick. Jesus." Navigation }} de:Familienzusammenführung es:Reuniendo a la familia ru:Reuniting the Family Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V